Matthew Crosby: The Disney Adventure
Matthew Crosby: The Disney Adventure is a new film by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It revolves around Matthew Crosby (Twitch Graves) going on the biggest adventure of his life. Plot 'Prologue' In the film's prologue, we see Coral Crosby (Elissa Knight) giving birth to her son Matthew Crosby. 3 years later, a witch appears and casts a spell on Matthew Crosby, turning his face ugly. To prevent other people from looking at his face, Coral and her husband Mo (J. G. Quintel) put a paper bag on his head... '12 Years Later...' 12 years later, in Olliewood, Minnesota, Matthew has to make a film project for school. But because he dosen't know how to make a film, he decides to edit a film and take it to school. He has made friends with Isabella (Beatrice Miller), Irving (Jake T. Austin), Kathy (Alyson Stoner), Sawyer (Alexander Gould) and Ursula (Courtney Cox), members of the newly found "New Extreme Skate Crew". During the weekend, Matthew, Isabella, Irving, Kathy, Sawyer and Ursula recieve letters from the Walt Disney Studios in California, stating that some of the films' characters are about to rebel from their respective films. They ask for help to stop them from overtaking the studios, to which the crew accept. 'Circle of Life (The Lion King)' A large number of animals and the New Extreme Skate Crew around Pride Rock in Africa, where the wise mandrill Rafiki, presents Simba, the newborn son of the lion King and Queen, Mufasa and Sarabi. Mufasa's younger brother, Scar, is displeased with the birth of this heir as he seeks the throne for himself. Simba and Matthew are taught about the Pride Lands, including the neighboring Outlands, ruled by ruthless hyenas and off limits for residents of the Pride Lands. Simba, however, would rather play with his best friend, Nala, than listen to the lessons Mufasa's hornbill majordomo, Zazu, attempts to teach him. When Scar tells Simba about an elephant graveyard in the Outlands, Simba, the New Extreme Skate Crew and Nala venture out into the Outlands where they come upon three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, who try to kill them in the ensuing chase. Mufasa arrives to rescue the cubs and kids in time and scolds them. Mufasa then teaches Simba and the kids about the stars, saying that they represent all the great kings of the past and to remember that they always will be there to guide him. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over the Pride Lands. On Scar's orders, the hyenas scare a large pack of grazing wildebeest who, in their panic, do not notice Simba and the New Extreme Skate Crew in the gorge where they are stampeding. Scar informs Mufasa of the kids' predicament, and Mufasa successfully rescues the kids. However, as Mufasa attempts to exit the gorge himself by climbing its walls, Scar refuses his request for assistance, and throws him back into the gorge, resulting in his death. Scar tricks Simba into believing that Mufasa's death resulted from Simba's carelessness. Ashamed, Simba flees the Pride Lands, intending to never return. In Simba's absence, Scar steps forward as Mufasa's rightful heir and becomes the new King. Simba collapses in the wasteland after his escape, but are found by Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog as they are reunited with the New Extreme Skate Crew. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching Matthew the ways of their motto, "Hakuna Matata" (interpreted as "no worries"). Years later, as an adult, Simba encounters Nala. Nala expresses her delight and informs him of how Scar's irresponsibility as King of the Pride Lands is leading to its inhabitants suffering. Still feeling guilt over his father's death, Simba refuses to return. The wise Rafiki tracks Simba down and summons Mufasa's ghost for him in the sky. Mufasa tells the New Extreme Skate Crew that they have to go back to help Simba take his place as king. Simba refuses, but Mufasa tells him that he is his son, the one true king, and to remember this as he vanishes. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, the New Extreme Skate Crew, Timon and Pumbaa who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyena guardians, Matthew finally confronts Scar on Pride Rock. Scar forces Matthew towards the edge of Pride Rock and reveals that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Ursula leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing Scar to come forward with his actions to the other lions. The truth now revealed, a fight ensues between the hyenas and lionesses while Matthew confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Matthew for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning everything. Matthew's good nature lets Scar go, but Scar utilizes this to attack once again. The ensuing fight ends after Ursula throws Scar off a cliff. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and immediately killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, Matthew comes down and is greeted by Simba's mother, the others, Simba and Nala. Matthew walks up Pride Rock and remembers Mufasa. Matthew lets out a powerful roar to which all the lionesses join. In time, Pride Rock is restored to its former glory and Simba looks down happily at his kingdom with Nala, the New Extreme Skate Crew, Timon, and Pumbaa by his side. Eventually, Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub as the circle of life continues. 'Atlantica (The Little Mermaid I and II: Return to the Sea)' Part I Ariel, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with life under the sea and curious about the human world. With her best fish friend Flounder and the New Extreme Skate Crew, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Scuttle the seagull, who offers very inaccurate and comical knowledge of human culture. Ignoring the warnings of her father (King Triton) and court musician (Sebastian, the crab) that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden (the sea's primary contact with humans involve fishermen, so King Triton considers humans as nothing more than mere predators), Ariel still longs to be part of the human world; to this end she has filled a secret grotto with all the human artifacts she has found. ("Part of Your World") Sebastian, who is assigned to watch over Ariel and be sure she does not visit the surface again, tries to convince her that its better to live under the sea than in the human world ("Under the Sea"). One night, Ariel, Flounder, Matthew, Ursula and an unwilling Sebastian travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Eric on a ship, with whom Ariel falls in love. A sudden storm hits, which tosses the ship on the waves and causes it to run aground on some rocks. Everyone manages to escape in a lifeboat—except for Eric who goes back to rescue his dog Max. Lightning hits the ship's mast and catches it on fire. Eric almost drowns saving Max but is saved by Matthew, who drags him to the beach. The fire on the ship ignites some gunpowder stored on the deck and the ship explodes, wrecking it. Although said by Scuttle to not have a pulse, Ariel notices that Eric is breathing. She sings to him but dives underwater when Max returns to Eric. Upon waking, Eric has a vague impression that he was rescued by a girl with a beautiful voice; he vows to find her, and Ariel vows to find a way to join Eric. ("Part of Your World (reprise)") Triton and his daughters notice a change in Ariel, who is openly lovesick. Triton questions Sebastian about Ariel's behavior, during which Sebastian accidentally reveals the incident with Eric. Triton furiously confronts Ariel in her grotto, using his trident to destroy her collection of human treasures. After Triton leaves, a pair of eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, convince a crying Ariel that she must visit Ursula the sea witch, if she wants all of her dreams to come true. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for three days ("Poor, Unfortunate Souls"). Within these three days, Ariel must receive the 'kiss of true love' from Eric; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid on the third day and belong to Ursula. As payment for Ariel's legs, Matthew has to give up his voice, which Ursula takes by magically removing the energy from Matthew's vocal chords and storing it in a nautilus shell. Ariel's tail is transformed into legs and Sebastian, Matthew and Flounder drag her to the surface. Meanwhile, Triton discovers Ariel and Sebastian's disappearance and, wracked with guilt over his behavior, orders a search for them. Eric and Max find Ariel on the beach. He initially suspects that she is the one who saved his life, but when he learns that she cannot speak, he discards the notion, to the frustration of both Matthew and Max (who know the truth). He helps them to the palace, where the servants think they are survivors of a shipwreck. Ariel spends time with Eric, and at the end of the second day, they almost kiss ("Kiss the Girl") but are thwarted by Flotsam and Jetsam. Angered at their narrow escape, Ursula takes the disguise of a beautiful young woman named "Vanessa" and appears onshore singing with Ariel's voice. Eric recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Vanessa/Ursula casts a hypnotic enchantment on Eric to make him forget about Ariel. The next day, the kids finds out that Eric will be married to the disguised Ursula on a ship. Ariel cries and is left behind when the wedding barge departs. Sawyer discovers that Vanessa is Ursula in disguise, and informs Ariel. As Ariel, the kids and Flounder chase the wedding barge, Sebastian informs Triton, and Matthew is assigned to literally "stall the wedding." With the help of various animals, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Matthew's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Realizing that Ariel was the girl who saved his life, Eric rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Ariel transforms back into a mermaid. Ursula reverts to her true form and kidnaps Ariel. Triton confronts Ursula and demands Ariel's release, but the deal is inviolable. At Ursula's urging, he agrees to take Ariel's place as Ursula's prisoner. Ariel is released as Triton transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica. Ursula declares herself the new ruler. She is then attacked by Ariel and Eric, and in the confusion, the kids accidentally kill her minions, Flotsam and Jetsam. Enraged by this, Ursula begins to grow into titanic proportions on the seafloor. Ariel, the kids and Eric reconcile on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm with a maelstrom and shipwrecks, one of which Isabella commandeers. As Ursula attempts to destroy a trapped Matthew in the maelstrom, Irving turns the wheel hard to port and runs Ursula through the abdomen with the ship's splintered bowsprit, mortally wounding her. The ocean calms after her demise, and Eric makes it to shore before losing consciousness. After her death, Ursula's power breaks, causing Triton and all the other polyps in Ursula's garden to revert back into their original forms. Triton's power returns after the change. Later, after seeing that Ariel truly loves Eric and that he also saved her and the ocean in the process, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human permanently using his trident, where she reconciles with Eric once more. An unspecified amount of time later, Ariel and Eric have their wedding on a ship, where both humans, the New Extreme Skate Crew and merpeople could attend, before sailing away afterwards happily married. Part II Set some unspecified time after the events of part 1, the film begins with a celebration for Ariel and Eric's newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea as Matthew Crosby and the others watch on. Ariel's father King Triton presents baby Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody, breaking Matthew's love of sea knowledge apart. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea, but meets the New Extreme Skate Crew. However, she has been sneaking out the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Matthew confronts her mother in an explosive argument. Angry at her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her manta rays (but the kids escape and live their lives on "the lamb"), and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. Reuniting with Matthew and the other kids, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Sawyer tries to stop Melody, but before he can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel and Melody with her tentacle and holds the girls hostage, trapping the boys in a frozen ice cell. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Matthew manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Isabella uses the trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Matthew reunites Melody with her family, and Triton offers Matthew the option of becoming a merman permanently. Instead, he uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating Melody's home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. 'An Oil Lamp (Aladdin)' Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional kingdom of Agrabah, is attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. After seeing a petty thief's failed attempt to enter the cave, he and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave, or anyone accompanied by him. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of royal marriage to a prince, escapes the palace and goes to Agrabah's marketplace in disguise. There she meets street rats Aladdin, the New Extreme Skate Crew and their monkey, Abu. The two discover they have a lot in common. When Aladdin is captured and jailed for thievery, Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies to her, telling her Aladdin has already been executed. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin and the kids from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells Ursula to touch nothing but the lamp. Everyone (except Jafar) enters the cave and encounter a magic carpet which guides Matthew to the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby, which brings upon them the wrath of the Cave of Wonders, but the carpet flies them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Ursula after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and gets the lamp back. Abu, the carpet and Aladdin fall back into the cave just as it closes. Jafar beams at finally getting the lamp; however, he cries out in agony when he realizes he does not have it. When Aladdin awakens, Abu reveals that he sneakily took the lamp from Jafar. While trying to read an inscription on the lamp, Matthew rubs it, unleashing the Genie, who reveals he will grant the each of the kids three wishes—with the exception of killing anyone, making anyone fall in love, or bringing back the dead. Matthew dupes Genie into freeing them from the cave without using a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks for Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free the Genie for his last wish. He then tells Genie about Jasmine, and knows that the only way to be noticed by her is if he is a prince. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can woo Jasmine. Jafar laments his failure to get the lamp but, thanks to Iago, decides to trick the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine, plotting to kill both the princess and her father once he has done so. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Jasmine rejects Ali, considering him a spoiled buffoon like all the other suitors before him. That night, Genie advises Aladdin to tell the princess who he really is, but Aladdin decides to remain the suave prince. He meets Jasmine, and after some convincing, takes her around the world on the magic carpet. During a fireworks show in China, Jasmine recognizes Ali as the boy from the marketplace. She demands the truth from him, but Aladdin instead fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After parting with Jasmine, Aladdin is captured by Jafar and thrown into the ocean. But the Genie rescues Aladdin as his second wish. Aladdin returns to the palace, revealing Jafar's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar, however, notices the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizes who Aladdin truly is, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Aladdin then faces a moral dilemma. Jasmine has fallen in love with Ali, not Aladdin, and if she ever finds out who he really is, he fears he will lose her. Much to Genie's chagrin, Aladdin decides he cannot use his third wish to free Genie, driving a wedge between the two. Iago, on Jafar's orders, steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who becomes Genie's new master and uses his first wish to become Sultan. When Jasmine and the Sultan refuse to bow to him, Jafar uses his second wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, using his new powers not only to force them to bow, but also to expose Aladdin as a street rat, then to send him and his friends to "the ends of the Earth." Banished to a frozen wasteland, Aladdin uses the magic carpet to return to Agrabah, where Jafar has imprisoned both Jasmine and the Sultan as his slaves. Jasmine distracts Jafar with a seductive act as Aladdin tries to steal back the lamp, but Jafar notices and attacks him. He imprisons Jasmine in a large hourglass and turns himself into an enormous cobra. Matthew and Jafar fight until Aladdin tries to save Jasmine from suffocating in the building sand, and Jafar traps him in hs coils. Jafar boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", which causes Aladdin to shout out that Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become an 'all-powerful genie,' but is then surprised when after Matthew rescues Jasmine, he reminds him that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp across the desert and into the Cave of Wonders for 3000 years. Jasmine realizes that Aladdin played the role of a prince for her because of the law. Genie suggests that Aladdin use his final wish to become a prince again, but realizing that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and wish for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Seeing Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. 'Jungle (Tarzan)' In the 19th Century, an English couple and their infant son escape a burning ship, ending up on land near uncharted rainforests off the coast of Africa. The couple craft themselves a treehouse from their ship's wreckage, but are subsequently killed by Sabor, a rogue leopardess. Kala (Glenn Close), a gorilla whose own son was killed and eaten by the vicious leopardess, hears the cries of the orphaned infant, and finds him in the ruined treehouse where the parents' dead bodies lie in a dark corner. Kala takes an instant liking to the baby. Kala is attacked by Sabor, who wants to kill and eat the baby, but Kala manages to get her tangled in the ropes holding the derelict rowboat, and she and the baby escape. The kindly Extreme Skate Crew take the baby back to the gorilla troop to raise as their own, despite Kala's mate Kerchak's (Lance Henriksen) disapproval. Ursula raises the human child, naming him Tarzan (Alex D. Linz as a young boy, Tony Goldwyn as a young adult). Though he befriends other gorillas in the troop and other animals, including the young male gorilla Terk (Rosie O'Donnell) and the paranoid male elephant Tantor (Wayne Knight), Tarzan finds himself unable to keep up with them, and takes great efforts to improve himself. Matthew is able to kill Sabor with Tarzan's crude spear and protect the troop, earning Kerchak's reluctant respect. The gorilla troop's peaceful life is interrupted by the arrival of a team of human explorers from England, consisting of Professor Porter (Nigel Hawthorne), his daughter Jane (Minnie Driver) and their hunter-guide Clayton (Brian Blessed). Jane is accidentally separated from the group and chased by a pack of baboons. Matthew and Tarzan save her from the baboons, and recognize that she is the same as Tarzan is, a human. Jane leads Tarzan back to the explorers' camp, where both Porter and Clayton take great interest in him—the former in terms of scientific progress while the latter hoping to have Tarzan lead him to the gorillas so that he can capture them and return with them to England. Despite Kerchak's warnings to be wary of the humans, Tarzan continues to return to the camp and be taught by Porter, Clayton, and Jane to speak English and learn of the human world, and he and Jane begin to fall in love. However, they are having a hard time convincing Tarzan to lead him to the gorillas, due to Tarzan's fear for their safety from the threat of Kerchak. When the explorers' boat returns to pick them up, Clayton persuades Matthew that if he shows the group the gorillas, then Jane will stay with Tarzan. They agree and lead the party to the gorilla troop's home, while Terk and Tantor lure Kerchak away to avoid having him attack the humans. Porter and Jane are excited to meet and mingle with the gorillas, but Kerchak returns and threatens to kill them after witnessing Clayton threatening some gorillas with his rifle. Kerchak heads directly towards Clayton but Tarzan is forced to hold Kerchak at bay while the humans escape, and then leaves the troop himself, alienated by his actions. Kala reluctantly takes Tarzan back to the treehouse where she found him as a baby, and shows him his true past. Encouraged by Kala to follow his heart, Tarzan and the New Extreme Skate Crew decide to leave with Jane, Clayton, and Professor Porter after saying a tearful goodbye to his adopted mother. When they return to the ship, they are all ambushed by pirates and it is then revealed that Clayton desires to capture and sell the gorillas in England for a fine price. Tarzan and the others are then locked up in the hull of the ship, but are rescued by Terk and Tantor and race back to the gorilla home. Clayton and his men arrive back in the jungle and capture the gorillas. Making their way back to the gorillas' home, Matthew recruits some miscellaneous animal friends (baboons, rhinos, etc.), and together they fight and/or scare away the rest of Clayton's men, imprisoning them in the very same cages they planned to imprison the gorillas in. As the rest of the gorillas (including Kala) are freed by Jane, Professor Porter, Terk and Tantor, Kerchak and Tarzan together battle Clayton; Matthew and Kerchak are fatally shot, while Clayton chases Ursula into the vine-covered trees, where Ursula gets the drop on him, destroying Clayton's gun. Clayton pulls out a machete, in his haste to kill Ursula, ignoring her warning about the vine wrapped around his neck. Once Clayton cuts the vine holding him up, he and Ursula fall, but while Ursula grinds away safely, Clayton is killed when the vine snaps his neck, leaving him hanged. Kerchak, in his dying breath, accepts Tarzan as his own adopted son finally, and names him the leader of the gorilla troop. The next day, as Porter and Jane prepare to leave on a row boat, Tarzan reveals that he now plans to stay with the gorilla troop to continue his position as their new leader. As the ship leaves shore, Porter encourages his daughter to stay with the man she loves, and Jane jumps overboard to return to shore; Porter shortly follows her, telling the non-money-grubbing captain to tell the British that the crew never found them. 'Lights Touch the Earth (Brother Bear)' The fifth part is set in a post-ice age North America, where the local tribesmen believe all creatures are created through the Spirits, who are said to appear in the form of an aurora. Three brothers, Kenai (voiced by Joaquin Phoenix), Denahi (voiced by Jason Raize) and Sitka (voiced by D.B. Sweeney), and the New Extreme Skate Crew, return to their tribe in order for Matthew to receive his sacred totem, its meaning being what he must achieve to call himself a man. Unlike Sitka, who gained the eagle of guidance, and Denahi who gained the wolf of wisdom, Matthew receives the "bear of love", much to Kenai's objections, stating that bears are thieves. His point is made a fact when a bear steals some salmon. Kenai and his brothers pursue the bear, but a fight follows on a glacier, Ursula giving her life to save the brothers and the others, although the bear survives. Vengeful, Irving heads out to avenge Ursula. He chases the bear up onto a mountain and kills it. The Spirits, represented by Ursula's spirit in the form of a bald eagle transforms Irving into a bear after the dead bear's body disappears. Sitka arrives, mistaking Irving for dead, and his bear form is responsible for it, vows to avenge Irving. Irving falls down some river rapids, survives, and is healed by Tanana (voiced by Joan Copeland), the shaman of Kenai's tribe. She does not speak the bear language, but advises him to return to the mountain to find Ursula and be turned back to normal. Irving quickly discovers the wildlife can talk, meeting two brother mooses, Rutt and Tuke (voiced by Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas). He gets caught in a trap, but is freed by a chatty bear cub named Koda (voiced by Jeremy Suarez). The two bears make a deal, Kenai will go with Koda to a nearby salmon run and then the cub will lead Kenai to the mountain. The two eventually form a sibling-like bond, Koda revealing his mother is missing. The two are hunted by Sitka who fails multiple times to kill Kenai, still unaware that he is his brother. Rutt and Tuke run into the bears multiple times, the group hitching a ride on a herd of mammoths to quicken the pace to the salmon run, but the moose are left behind when the bears move on. Kenai and Koda escape Sitka again, and reach the salmon run, where a large number of bears live as a family, including the leader Tug (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan), a Grizzly Bear. Kenai becomes very much at home and at content with the other bears. During a discussion among the bears, Koda tells a story about his mother fighting human hunters, making Irving realize he killed Koda's mother. Guilty and horrified, Irving runs away but Koda soon finds him. Irving reveals the truth to Koda, who runs away grief-stricken. An apologetic Irving leaves to reach the mountain. Rutt and Tuke, having fallen out, reform their brotherhood in front of Koda, prompting him to go after Irving. Matthew confronts Irving on the mountain, but their fight is intervened by Koda who steals Denahi's hunting pike. Irving goes to Koda's aid out of love, prompting Sitka to appear and turn him back into a human, much to Matthew and Koda's surprise. However, Irving asks Sitka to transform Kenai into a bear so he can look after Koda. Sitka complies, and Koda is reunited briefly with the spirit of his mother, before she and Sitka return to the Spirits. In the end, Kenai lives with the rest of the bears and gains his title as a man, through being a bear. 'The ''Black Pearl (Pirates of the Caribbean) Part I As Governor Weatherby Swann (Jonathan Pryce) and his 12-year-old daughter, Elizabeth, sail to Port Royal, Jamaica, their vessel encounters a shipwreck with a sole survivor, the young Will Turner (Orlando Bloom). Elizabeth hides a gold medallion that the unconscious Will is wearing, fearing it will identify him as a pirate. She glimpses a ghostly pirate ship, later identified as the Black Pearl. Eight years later, Captain James Norrington (Jack Davenport) of the Royal Navy is promoted to Commodore. He proposes to Elizabeth (Keira Knightley). Before she can answer, her over-tightened corset causes her to faint and fall into the bay, where she sinks to the bottom. When the medallion she is wearing touches the seafloor, it emits a pulse. Pirate Captains Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp), Matthew, Ursula, Irving and Sawyer arrive in Port Royal to commandeer a ship. Matthew rescues Elizabeth, but Norrington recognizes Jack as a pirate and arrests them. Jack briefly takes Elizabeth hostage in order to escape and ducks into a blacksmith's shop, encountering Will Turner, now a blacksmith's apprentice. After a sword duel between the two, Jack is knocked unconscious and jailed, to be hanged the next day. That night Port Royal is besieged by the Pearl, answering the medallion's pulse. Elizabeth is captured and invokes parley. She negotiates for the pirates to stop attacking Port Royal in exchange for the medallion and lies to Captain Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) telling him that her surname is Turner. Barbossa agrees but exploits a loophole to keep Elizabeth prisoner, believing she is the key to breaking a curse they are under. Will, who loves Elizabeth, suggests that they make a deal with Jack Sparrow and the four kids to lead them to the Black Pearl, but Norrington refuses and says Will has no say in the matter as he's just a blacksmith. Will then persuades Jack to help him rescue her in exchange for freeing him. Jack agrees after learning Will's surname is Turner, believing he can use Will to reclaim the Pearl. Will and Jack commandeer the HMS Interceptor and recruit a crew in Tortuga with help from Jack's old friend, Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin McNally). They set sail for Isla de Muerta, as Jack knows the pirates will go there to break the curse. Will learns Jack was once captain of the Pearl, but when he shared the bearings to a chest of Aztec gold, Barbossa, Jack's first mate at the time, mutinied and marooned him on an island. Following the Pirate Code, Barbossa gave Jack a pistol with a single shot, so that he may shoot himself rather than starve to death. Jack escaped three days later and kept the pistol for ten years; saving the bullet so that he may kill Barbossa. The pirates spent the treasure but learned it was cursed, turning them into skeletal beings whose true forms are revealed in moonlight. The curse can be lifted if the coins and one pirate's blood is returned to the chest: the blood of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner. Jack's only supporter, sent a coin to his son, Will, believing the crew should remain cursed. Barbossa had Bootstrap tied to a cannon and thrown overboard, only to learn his blood was needed to break the curse; a Turner relative must take his place. At Isla de Muerta, Barbossa, believing Elizabeth is Bootstrap's child, anoints the last coin with her blood and drops it into the chest— the curse remains unbroken. After reaching the island, Will suspects Jack may betray him and knocks him out. He rescues Elizabeth and they escape to the Interceptor leaving Jack behind. Jack barters with Barbossa—he will reveal Bootstrap Bill's child in exchange for the Pearl. Jack's negotiations come to naught when Barbossa reminds him that his easygoing attitude was what lost him the Pearl. Barbossa pursues the Interceptor, and a battle ensues. Barbossa's crew is victorious, sinking the Interceptor and imprisoning the crew. Will reveals he is Bootstrap Bill's son and demands that Elizabeth and the crew be freed, or he will shoot himself and fall overboard, foiling Barbossa's plan to break the curse. Barbossa agrees but applies another loophole, marooning Elizabeth, Matthew, Ursula and Jack on the island Jack was on ten years earlier. Will is taken to Isla de Muerta, where Barbossa plans to kill him to break the curse. On the remote island, Matthew discovers how Jack escaped: the island was used as a cache by rum runners and Jack managed to barter passage off. Ursula burns the cache of rum to create a signal fire that Norrington's ship spots. She convinces Norrington to rescue Will by having Elizabeth accept his marriage proposal. Returning to Isla de Muerta, Norrington sets an ambush while Jack persuades Barbossa to form an alliance. He tells him to delay breaking the curse until they have taken Norrington's ship, the Dauntless. Jack's plan goes awry when Barbossa orders his crew to infiltrate the Dauntless from underwater. Elizabeth infiltrates the Pearl and frees Jack's crew. She tries enlisting the crew's help, but they make off with the Pearl while Elizabeth heads to the island to aid Will. Elizabeth saves Will while Matthew battles Barbossa. Norrington spots his ship under attack and orders his men to return. They make it to the ship in time and engage the cursed pirates in battle. Meanwhile, when Barbossa attempts to kill Elizabeth, Ursula shoots Barbossa. Barbossa thinks Ursula just wasted Jack's shot, but Will then drops the last two medallions, stained with his blood, into the chest. No longer immortal, Barbossa collapses and dies. The now-mortal pirates aboard the Dauntless surrender. At Port Royal, Jack and Matthew is to be executed. Believing Jack deserves to live, Ursula attempts a rescue. Both are captured, and Norrington says Will has forgotten his place, to which Matthew and Ursula say it's between him and Jack. Jack falls backward and swims to the newly-built Black Pearl. Will is pardoned and allowed to marry Elizabeth. When asked about Jack, Norrington thinks they can afford to give him one day's head start before giving pursuit. The crew rescues him and despite his promise to Annamaria to replace her ship, she gives him the captain's position. The film ends with Jack looking at his compass while singing "A Pirate's Life for Me". Part II (Dead Man's Chest) The wedding for Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is disrupted with the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Co. who has warrants to arrest the two and the ex-Commodore James Norrington for helping Captain Jack Sparrow to evade his hanging. Elizabeth is imprisoned while Beckett negotiates with Will to locate Jack and retrieve his compass which has the ability to point in the direction of what a person most desires. At the same time, Jack Sparrow and Matthew Crosby reveal to their crew on the Black Pearl that they are going to find a mysterious key. Matthew is approached by a reincarnated Bill Turner. Will's long-deceased father reveals he is now part of the crew of The Flying Dutchman captained by Davy Jones, and Jack must pay his debt to him - Jack asking Jones to raise his ship from the depths and make him captain for thirteen years. In exchange, Jack must now serve aboard the Dutchman for 100 years. Bootstrap further tells Matthew that Jones' "pet", the Kraken, will be sent after him unless he pays his debt. In panic, Jack sails the Black Pearl to the nearest land. Will searches for Jack, eventually finding the Black Pearl on Isla de Pelegosto where a tribe of cannibals worship Matthew as a god and plan to eat him. Jack, Will and surviving crew members help Matthew escape the island, joined by Pintel and Ragetti, former members of the Black Pearl crew who escaped execution. Elizabeth escapes jail with help from her father Weatherby Swann but he is captured while Elizabeth is sent off by Beckett to offer Letters of Carque to Jack in return for the compass. Jack and his crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who tells them that the key unlocks the Dead Man's Chest where Davy Jones' cut-out heart is hidden; the key is in possession of Jones. Tia also gives Jack a jar of dirt to protect him from Jones, since Jones is cursed to touch land only once every ten years. Upon finding a damaged ship, Jack sends Matthew aboard to "settle" his debt with Jones. Matthew is captured by the fish-like crewmen of the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones reunites with Jack, forcing him to gather one-hundred souls in three days for his deal to be called off. Matthew is drafted onto the Dutchman, where he meets Will's father, Bootstrap Bill. After tricking Jones into revealing the location of the key, Matthew manages to steal it from Jones while he is sleeping and escapes the ship with the promise to rescue Bootstrap. Jack and his crew stop in Tortuga, where Elizabeth and a drunken Norrington join them. Jack and his first mate Joshamee Gibbs realize that Beckett wants the compass to seek the chest and use Jones' heart to control him and destroy all piracy on the seas. Matthew finds refuge on a trading ship, but it is destroyed by the Kraken. The Black Pearl sails to Isla Cruces where the chest is buried, and Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington recover it. Will and Matthew arrive with the key, planning to stab the heart to free his father, unaware that whoever stabs the heart becomes the next captain of the Flying Dutchman. Norrington wants the heart to regain his position in the Navy, while Jack is primarily interested in becoming immortal, able to sail the ocean waters for all time. Quickly, the argument about the heart's fate flares tempers, and a four-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will, Matthew and Norrington. While Pintel and Ragetti try to steal the chest, Jones' crew arrives on the island, forcing Elizabeth, Ursula, Pintel and Ragetti to fight them together, causing the chest to be dropped. Jack unlocks the chest, finds the heart inside, and hides it in the jar of dirt Tia Dalma gave him. Norrington spirits away the heart and the Letters of Marque, Jack believing the heart is still in the jar. Later, the Flying Dutchman attacks the Black Pearl which escapes the Dutchman until then attacked by the Kraken. Matthew tries to sail back to the island to retrieve the heart from Norrington, but returns to help defeat the Kraken, wounding it with an explosion, but the ship is heavily damaged and most of the crew are dead, leaving only Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Matthew, Ursula and Marty. Jack orders everyone to abandon ship, but Elizabeth, having realized that the Kraken is only after Jack and not the ship or crew, chains him to the mast to ensure the crew's survival and Matthew stays onboard. Matthew frees Jack, but the Kraken rises up behind him. In a final act of defiance, Jack goes down fighting, hurling himself at the Kraken as the monster drags the Pearl, Matthew and him to the depths, which Jones watches from his telescope. After he declares Jack's debt settled, Jones then opens the chest to find the heart missing, which is delivered to Beckett by Norrington. The surviving members of the Black Pearl return to Tia Dalma, who suggests they retrieve Jack and Matthew from the afterlife, but recommends a captain who knows those waters. Then, to everyone's surprise, a resurrected Captain Barbossa arrives, asking about the fate of "his" ship. Part III To control the oceans, Lord Cutler Beckett (Tom Hollander) executes anyone associated with piracy and uses Davy Jones (Bill Nighy), with Jones' heart in his hands, to destroy all pirate ships on the seas. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine pirate lords comprising the Brethren Court to convene at Shipwreck Cove; however, late Captains Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Matthew Crosby, pirate lords of the Caribbean, never appointed a successor. Captain Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) leads Will (Orlando Bloom), Elizabeth (Keira Knightley), Tia Dalma (Naomie Harris), and the crew of Black Pearl to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Sao Feng (Chow Yun-fat), pirate lord of the South China Sea, possesses a map to the Locker, where Jack is imprisoned. Will bargains with Feng for the Pearl in exchange for Sparrow, so Will can rescue his father from Davy Jones' ship, The Flying Dutchman. The crew journeys into the Locker and retrieves Sparrow. As the Pearl seeks an escape route, dead souls float past, including Elizabeth's father Weatherby Swann (Jonathan Pryce), who was murdered by Beckett. Tia Dalma reveals to Matthew that Davy Jones was appointed by Calypso and her sister Malypso, Goddesses of the Sea and his lovers, to ferry the dead to the next world; in return, Jones was allowed to step upon land for one day every ten years to be with his love. When she failed to meet him, he abandoned his duty and transformed into a monster. After returning to the living world, the Pearl is ambushed by Sao Feng, who reveals his agreement with Will. Feng betrays Will, handing over the crew to Beckett in exchange for the Pearl. Beckett takes Sparrow aboard his vessel, the Endeavour, although Jack refuses to divulge where the Brethren Court will convene. Instead, Jack offers to lure the Court out in exchange for Beckett protecting him from Jones. Feng bargains with Barbossa to release the Pearl in exchange for Elizabeth, who he believes is Calypso trapped in human form. Feng's ship attacks the Endeavour, allowing Jack to escape. Feng tells Elizabeth that the first Brethren Court trapped Calypso in human form so men could rule the seas. When Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, the mortally wounded Feng appoints Elizabeth as his successor, and she and the crew are imprisoned in the Flying Dutchman's brig. Bootstrap Bill Turner (Stellan Skarsgård) reveals to Elizabeth that the person who stabs Davy Jones' heart becomes the next captain of the Flying Dutchman. Admiral James Norrington (Jack Davenport) frees Elizabeth and her crew. They escape to their ship, but Norrington is killed by a crazed Bootstrap Bill. Will leaves a trail of corpses for Beckett's ship to follow. Matthew catches Will, and they discuss Davy Jones' heart. Jack suggests he stab the heart to solve Will's conflicting obligations (freeing his father and Elizabeth), then tosses Will overboard after giving him his compass so Beckett can find Shipwreck Cove. Will is rescued by Beckett, and Davy Jones reveals that he masterminded Calypso's imprisonment. At Shipwreck Cove, the pirate lords present their nine "pieces of eight", but disagree over freeing Calypso. Barbossa calls upon Captain Teague of Madagascar (Keith Richards), Jack's father and Keeper of the Pirate's Code, to confirm that only a Pirate King can declare war. Elizabeth is elected King after Matthew's vote for her breaks a stalemate, and she orders the pirates to war. During a parley with Beckett and Jones, Elizabeth swaps Matthew for Will after realizing Jack and Will plan to have Matthew stab the heart; swapping Jack places him on the Dutchman with the heart. In the meantime, Barbossa steals Jack's "piece of eight" and uses it and its counterparts to free Calypso, who was bound as Tia Dalma. Will discloses that Davy Jones betrayed her to the Brethren Court, and Calypso's fury over this revelation unleashes a maelstrom, in which the Dutchman and the Pearl battle. Crosby escapes the Dutchman's brig and steals the Dead Man's Chest. Will proposes to Elizabeth, and Captain Barbossa marries them in the midst of battle. Will boards the Dutchman to retrieve the chest, but is mortally wounded by Jones. Jack Sparrow places his sword in Will's hand and helps Matthew stab Jones's heart before he dies. Jack, Matthew and Elizabeth escape The Flying Dutchman as the crew place Will's heart in the Dead Man's Chest, and the ship disappears into the whirlpool. Beckett moves to attack the Pearl, but the Dutchman resurfaces with Will as the captain and the crew now returned to their human forms. The Dutchman and the Pearl destroy the Endeavour, killing Beckett, and the surviving armada retreats. Will is bound to sail the sea as The Flying Dutchman's captain. Elizabeth bids Jack, Matthew, Ursula, Barbossa, and the crew farewell before Will and Elizabeth have one day together. He departs after giving Elizabeth the Dead Man's Chest. Barbossa commandeers the Pearl, stranding Jack, Matthew and Gibbs in Tortuga, in order to find the Fountain of Youth with the crew, only to discover Matthew cut out the middle of the map leading to the fountain, which contains the most vital directions. Jack and Matthew, on the other hand, sail from Tortuga in a small boat to find the Fountain of Youth. '''The Bells of Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) TBA 'Pacha's Village (The Emperor's New Groove)' Kuzco (David Spade) is the selfish teenaged emperor of the Inca Empire. He summons Pacha (John Goodman) and the New Extreme Skate Crew, the headmen of a nearby village, to inform them that he is building his enormous summer home, Kuzcotopia, on the site of Pacha's house, thus rendering Pacha and his family homeless. Pacha attempts to protest, but is dismissed. Kuzco's advisor Yzma (Eartha Kitt) and her dim-witted right-hand man Kronkerman "Kronk" Pepikrankenitzan (Patrick Warburton) then try to poison Kuzco so that Yzma can take control of the empire, but the supposed poison turns out to be a potion which turns Kuzco into a llama rather than killing him. After Yzma tells Kronk to knock Kuzco out with the bowlful of broccolis, she orders him to take Kuzco out of town and finish the job, but conscience-stricken Kronk accidentally loses the sack holding Kuzco. Kuzco ends up in Pacha's village, accuses Pacha of turning him into a llama and kidnapping him, and demands that Pacha help him return to the palace. Pacha refuses unless Kuzco builds his summer home somewhere else, and Kuzco tries to find his own way home. He ends up surrounded by a pack of jaguars, only to be saved by Pacha. Meanwhile, Yzma assumes command of the nation, but when Kronk tells Yzma that he never killed Kuzco, the two head out and begin to search the local villages for him. Kuzco feigns agreement with Pacha's demand, and Pacha leads him back toward the palace. They stop at a roadside diner, and Yzma and Kronk arrive shortly after. Pacha overhears Yzma discussing their plans to kill Kuzco, and attempts to warn him. Kuzco, convinced Yzma is loyal, berates Pacha and returns to Yzma, only to overhear Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him, and that the kingdom doesn't miss him. Kuzco realizes Pacha was right, but Pacha has left. After a repentant Kuzco spends the night alone in the jungle, the two reunite with Pacha having forgiven Kuzco. They then go to Pacha's house. They find that Yzma and Kronk are there searching for Kuzco (and claiming that they're distant relatives of Pacha). Chicha (Wendie Malick), Pacha's wife, and Pacha's kids Chaca and Tipo (Kellyann Kelso and Eli Russell Linnetz) keep Yzma and Kronk at bay; first by locking them in the closet, then by turning Yzma into a piñata. This gives Kuzco, the Skate Crew and Pacha a headstart, but Yzma sees them disappearing over the horizon. A frantic chase between Kuzco, the New Extreme Skate Crew, Pacha, Yzma, and Kronk ensues, such that Yzma and Kuzco are almost within eyeshot. Kuzco, the kids and Pacha use a rope to cross a gorge, and then Matthew cuts it in an attempt to keep the villains at bay, but Yzma's transport tent sprouts wings, and she and Kronk begin to sail over the gorge. They appear to have succeeded, but all of a sudden, they are struck by lightning and fall into a chasm (which Matthew snickers). Kuzco, the kids and Pacha arrive at Yzma's laboratory only to find that Yzma and Kronk somehow got there first (by a method, which, humorously, not even they know). Kronk changes sides after a vicious tongue-lashing from Yzma who insults his cooking. Kronk then tries to kill Yzma by cutting a rope to a chandelier, but because Yzma is so skinny, it falls around her instead of on her. In return, Yzma sends Kronk down a trapdoor. After a brief struggle for the vial, Yzma kocks over a cabinet of potions and calls the palace guards to kill Kuzco and Pacha, forcing the duo to grab all of the transformation potions they can and flee. After trying several formulas that turn Kuzco into other animals (and then back to a llama), they manage to escape the guards (but not Yzma) and find that they are down to only two vials. Yzma accidentally steps on one of the two, turning herself into a tiny cat. She still almost manages to obtain the antidote, but is thwarted by the sudden reappearance of Kronk, who has emerged from the other end of the trapdoor. Kuzco becomes human again and sets out to redeem himself, building a small summer cabin on the hill next to Pacha's home at the peasant's invitation.